


Как это видят все остальные

by Luinil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Get Together, I have a lot of Clint and Tony feels, M/M, POV Outsider, spoilers for the movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/pseuds/Luinil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот, как это видят все остальные:<br/>У Тони с Клинтом все происходит совсем не так, как не происходит у всех остальных.<br/>(Или, Клинт и Тони как друзья, как лучшие друзья, как воины, как любовники… и, что самое главное, как они сами, глазами окружающих)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как это видят все остальные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I wonder how the world sees us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419330) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



I wonder how the world sees us;  
rich beyond compare, powerful without equal,  
a spoiled drunk, 15-year-old waving a gun in their face.(с)

Интересно, как это видят все остальные.  
Неправдоподобно богатые, не знающие равных в силе,  
испорченные пьяные пятнадцатилетние, тычущие оружием им в лицо.

Вот, как это видят все остальные:

У Тони с Клинтом все происходит совсем не так, как не происходит у всех остальных.  
Наташа и Клинт расстались задолго до Будапешта, а Тони и Пеппер - когда Тони почти умер в миллион-первый раз. Клинт с Коулсоном долго ходили друг вокруг друга, ближе, дальше, но ни разу даже не обнялись, а Тони и Стив, ну… мир не видел печальнее, смешнее и нелепее повести, когда два человека одновременно безответно друг в друга влюбились.  
Никто, конечно, не осмеливается ничего говорить, но кампания по сбору ставок охватывает всю базу и приобретает эпические масштабы. Все начал Ситвелл (если что, он поставил на Клинта и Брюса), и практически каждый в ЩИТе нашел, что сказать по этому поводу. «Коулсон и Соколиный Глаз точно друг с другом спят», - говорят одни. Другие вздыхают и качают головами: «Очевидно же, что грядет воссоединение с Черной Вдовой». Некоторые говорят: «А вы слышали о Тони Старке и докторе Бэннере?», а другие усмехаются: «Бросьте. Да сексуальное напряжение между Старком и Кэпом за милю видно». Ни одна из групп не может получить доказательств своей правоты, и эта тема становится одной из тех, что ведет сотрудников ЩИТа от очереди за кофе с утра в понедельник до пятничного ланча.  
Только один человек ставит на Тони и Клинта, причем довольно серьезную сумму. Его считают идиотом.  
Эйнштейна тоже однажды назвали идиотом. Все знают, чем закончилась та история.

***

Вот, как это видит Пеппер Поттс:

Она врастает в кресло, когда смотрит по телевизору прямую трансляцию очередной битвы за Землю между Мстителями и Врагом Недели. Ее руки впиваются в подлокотники кресла еще крепче, когда камера приближает Железного Человека, и как раз в этот момент огромный робот, вышедший, кажется, прямо из фильма про Трансформеров, врезает по нему кулаком. Тони отшатывается назад и – как будто пытаясь доказать всему миру, что опыт его ничему не учит – опасно разворачивается, после чего робот сбивает его на землю. Где-то на краю сознания Пеппер звучит: «Тони, не надо», и «я же просила так не делать», и «ведь это уже не в первый раз», и даже прежде, чем она это осознает, между ними все кончено.  
Стоит ясная воскресная ночь, и Тони выглядит так, будто с б **о** льшим удовольствием позволил бы вырвать у себя из груди реактор (что, прямо скажем, является довольно ироничной аналогией).  
\- Почему? – спрашивает Тони, и ее сердце разрывается от одного простого слова. При этом она не плачет, потому что слезы означали бы сожаление, но она не жалеет, _не должна_ жалеть ни о чем. Так будет лучше и для нее, и для Тони.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Тони, ты…  
«Ты все, что у меня есть», - не говорит она.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова разбил мне сердце», - не говорит она.  
Вместо этого она говорит:  
\- Я не смогу пережить твою смерть.  
Тони открывает рот, а потом снова закрывает. Сказать нечего. Их отношения не смогут продолжаться, если он останется таким безрассудным, и не важно, что он наобещает, потому что он всегда будет безрассудным. Просто потому, что он такой.  
Тони кивает и уходит.  
Следующие несколько недель Пеппер его не видит, загружая себя работой ген.директора Старк Индастрис. Хотя она все равно следит за ним, она слышала про механизм переживания стресса: все эти его спарринги и ночи загулов с – из всех вокруг! – Клинтом Бартоном. Она всегда знала, что эти двое поладят – слишком похожи, чтобы этого не случилось, – но совершенно не ожидала, что Клинт будет так поддерживать Тони.  
Она переводит средства на счет научно-исследовательского подразделения ЩИТа, в отдел, отвечающий за луки и стрелы, в качестве молчаливого акта благодарности. Она бесконечно признательна за то, что Клинт поддерживает Тони, когда она не может, не должна.  
Едва ли она догадывается о том, что Клинт станет больше, чем просто поддержкой.

***

Вот, как это видит Ник Фьюри:

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56А, Отчет о миссии, Успешно завершена  
 **Агент** : Бартон, Клинт  
 **Кодовое имя** : Соколиный Глаз  
 **Местоположение** : Берлин, Германия  
 **Дата** : 4-5 мая 2013  
Прибыли на место. Мутировавшие львы. Надрал пару задниц. Один. Остальные занимались чем-то другим. Я офигенен.

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56А, Отчет о миссии, Успешно завершена  
 **Агент** : Бартон, Клинт  
 **Кодовое имя** : Соколиный Глаз  
 **Местоположение** : Базель, Швейцария  
 **Дата** : 23-25 июня 2013  
Прибыли на место. Роботы. Надрал пару задниц. Я офигенен.  
Железный Человек помогал. Он тоже ничего.

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56А, Отчет о миссии, Успешно завершена  
 **Агент** : Роджерс, Стив  
 **Кодовое имя** : Капитан Америка  
 **Местоположение** : Базель, Швейцария  
 **Дата** : 23-25 июня 2013  
 _[Длинный детальный отчет о миссии, включающий в себя использовавшиеся стратегические приемы и возможные улучшения, с дополнением:]_  
 **Особые примечания** : отличная командная работа Железного Человека и Соколиного Глаза. Железный Человек запустил несколько ракет, активировавших механизмы самозащиты роботов, которые открыли слабые места. Соколиный Глаз немедленно поразил их прицельными выстрелами, эффективно уничтожив роботов.

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56А, Отчет о миссии, Успешно завершена  
 **Агент** : Коулсон, Фил  
 **Кодовое имя** : -  
 **Местоположение** : Джохор-Бару, Малайзия  
 **Дата** : 31 июля 2013  
 **Возможные улучшения** : Миссия могла бы пройти и без трепа Железного Человека с Соколиным Глазом на общем канале. Взаимные подколки и комментарии, вне зависимости от степени их забавности, являются излишними и неприемлемыми.

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : И-5, Техническое снабжение/Запрос на оборудование  
 **Агент** : Старк, Тони  
 **Кодовое имя** : Железный Человек  
 **Запрос** : требуется отдельный коммуникатор для связи между Железным Человеком и Соколиным Глазом. ~~Эй, вы же понимаете, что если вы не разрешите, я сделаю его сам.~~  
 **Причина** : - улучшение коммуникации при разработке стратегии  
\- предотвращение возникновения отвлекающих факторов для команды  
\- ~~вообще-то, это не ваше дело~~  
 **Статус: [НА РАССМОТРЕНИИ]**

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56Б, Отчет о миссии, Провал операции  
 **Агент** : Коулсон, Фил  
 **Кодовое имя** : -  
 **Местоположение** : Газа, Оккупированные Территории, Израиль  
 **Дата** : 25 ноября 2013  
 **Потери** :  
 **Соколиный Глаз**  
Извлечен из-под обломков горящего здания в 23:53:13. Левое плечо вывихнуто, правый глаз опух, очевидно, ожоги первой и второй степеней. Возможны внутренние повреждения, травмы внутренних органов и переломы ребер.

**Щ.И.Т. МЕДИЦИНСКОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ**  
 **Форма** : А-3, Результаты осмотра  
 **Агент** : Бартон, Клинт  
 **Кодовое имя** : Соколиный Глаз  
 **Время осмотра** : 26 ноября 2013, 03:00:23  
 **Диагноз** :  
\- Перелом челюсти  
\- Три сломанных ребра  
\- Сломанный палец, левая рука  
\- Трещина в черепе  
\- Вывих левого плеча  
\- Ожоги первой и второй степени [изображения прилагаются]  
\- Ушиб глаза, правый  
 **Статус: [НА ЛЕЧЕНИИ]**

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56Б, Отчет о миссии, Провал операции  
 **Агент** : Старк, Тони  
 **Кодовое имя** : Железный Человек  
 **Местоположение** : Газа, Оккупированные Территории, Израиль  
 **Дата** : 25 ноября 2013  
 ** ~~ДА ПОШЛО ОНО ВСЕ.~~**

**Щ.И.Т. МЕДИЦИНСКОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ**  
 **Форма** : Б-13, Запрос  
 **Агент** : Старк, Тони  
 **Кодовое имя** : Железный Человек  
 **Дата** : 26 ноября 2013  
 **Запрос** : Посещение  
 **Подробнее** : Запрос на посещение 561 палаты, агент Бартон, Клинт.  
 ** **Статус** : [ОТКЛОНЕНО]**

**Щ.И.Т. МЕДИЦИНСКОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ**  
 **Форма** : Д-23, Нарушение  
 **Дата** : 28 ноября 2013  
В палате 651 был обнаружен Тони Старк, сидящий на стуле рядом с агентом Клинтом Бартоном. Очевидно, мистер Старк находился в комнате несколько дней, предположительно, с момента поступления агента Бартона. Скорее всего, мистер Старк переписал охранную систему, в частности электронные замки и камеры наблюдения, а при каждом визите в палату медицинского персонала прятался в туалете.  
Мистер Старк отказался покинуть палату, и был удален с применением силы.

**Щ.И.Т. МЕДИЦИНСКОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ**  
 **Форма** : Е-72, Непредвиденные обстоятельства  
 **Дата** : 19 декабря 2013  
 **Происшествие** : Словесное и физическое столкновение Тони Старка и Клинта Бартона в коридоре 3 Корпуса перед палатами 561 и 562  
 **Подробнее** : причина спора все еще не ясна, хотя, она, скорее всего, включает в себя два события: последнюю миссию и последующее поступление Бартона на лечение.  
Транскрипт части разговора (со слов очевидцев):  
[Старк]: Мне, черт возьми, плевать, что тебе было удобнее стрелять с той позиции, если это _чертово горящее здание, ты, черт возьми, валишь оттуда…_  
[Бартон]: _Прости_ , гений, но я спасал твою чертову жизнь…  
[Старк]: Я, черт возьми, _не просил_ об этом…  
[Бартон]: Что ты хочешь, чтобы я…  
[Старк]: _Твоя жизнь гораздо ценнее моей!_ [пауза] Ты не должен… Я не могу… Я не стою спасения.  
[Бартон]: Пошел ты. Просто – пошел ты. Что тебя заставляет думать, что твоя жизнь не стоит спасения…  
После этого обмена репликами Бартон встал со своего инвалидного кресла и ударил Старка. Спор перерос в драку.

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : Д-56А, Отчет о миссии, Успешно завершена  
 **Агент** : Роджерс, Стив  
 **Кодовое имя** : Капитан Америка  
 **Местоположение** : Сингапур, Сингапур  
 **Дата** : 5 января 2014  
 **Особые примечания** : У Соколиного Глаза явно заметно улучшение в отношении собственной безопасности – отчитывается о местонахождении и планах атак, без необходимости не выключает маячок.

**Щ.И.Т.**  
 **Форма** : И-66, Поставка Оборудования от Старк Индастрис.  
 **Элемент(ы)** : 23 новых прототипа стрел. Подробности в приложении.  
 ** **Статус** : [ОДОБРЕНО]**

***

Вот, как это видит Фил Коулсон:

День, когда его назначают присматривать за Клинтом Бартоном, явно не самый лучший в его жизни. Конечно, и не самый худший, но все определенно могло бы быть и не так плохо. Бартон игнорирует правила и пишет отчеты как попало, и через год Фил знает, что существуют, по крайней мере, пять различных видов головной боли.  
Когда его приставляют присматривать за Тони Старком, Фил узнает еще о семи.  
Он думает, что хуже не может быть ничего.  
(А ведь после того, как его проткнул копьем бог, которого он вывел из себя, можно было предположить, что он научился не искушать судьбу.)  
Ему стоит заподозрить неладное, когда, торопясь в свой кабинет, он встречает идущего навстречу Клинта. Забавный факт: кабинет Коулсона находится в тупике, и никто не может пройти ему навстречу, если только не идет _из_ его кабинета.  
Но Фил спешит на совещание с директором Фьюри и лейтенантом Марией Хилл, поэтому решает, что сможет разобраться во всем позже, и игнорирует подмигивание Клинта.  
В кабинете он хватает ноутбук, быстро оглядывается – на первый взгляд, ничего необычного – и торопится в комнату совещаний. Он никогда не опаздывает, и этой записи в своем личном деле ему совершенно не хочется лишаться.  
Он приходит на пять минут раньше и как раз включает свой ноутбук, когда в комнату входят Фьюри и Хилл.  
 _БАХ. БАХ. БАХ. БУМ. БУМ._  
Неожиданно все наполняется звуками выстрелов и взрывов, как если бы они телепортировались в середину сражения. Фил, конечно, не подпрыгивает от удивления (потому что он, черт возьми, _Фил Коулсон_ ), но близок к этому. Хилл дергается и спотыкается.  
Директор Фьюри всегда спокоен, и у него всегда есть план. И пистолет.  
Так что, пока Коулсон переживает мини сердечный приступ на пару с Марией, Фьюри выхватывает пистолет и трижды нажимает на курок, целясь в источник звука.  
Которым оказывается ноутбук Коулсона.  
Повисает тишина, Фил смотрит на свой ноутбук, в котором теперь красуются три пулевых отверстия.  
\- Что за черт? – наконец говорит Фьюри, озвучивая мысли остальных.  
\- Я не очень понимаю, сэр, - невозмутимо отвечает Коулсон, глубоко в душе оплакивая потерю любимого ноутбука и всю информацию, которую он не успел синхронизировать с базами данных ЩИТа. – Я просто включил ноутбук…  
А потом все встает на свои места, и он чувствует, как в висках зарождается новый вид головной боли, потому что: _Клинт Бартон_. И не только Клинт, поскольку Клинт ничего не смыслит в технике, если это не касается 1) миссий или 2) развлечений. И в таком случае все указывает на одного конкретного человека: _Тони Старк_.  
Он ничего не может поделать, и с губ срывается: « _Боже_ », потому что, правда: Клинт Бартон _и_ Тони Старк действуют вместе. Как группа. Как команда. _Вместе_.  
Его жизнь определенно становится хуже.  
(Следующий после этого день в ЩИТе запомнится как День Грандиозного Прикола, о чем все, кроме Клинта и Тони, будут категорически отказываться говорить. Он будет включать в себя кожаные перчатки, котов, любимый арбалет Клинта и цилиндры. Но, что важнее всего, это событие отметит день, когда каждый поймет, что, нравится ему это или нет, Клинт Бартон и Тони Старк теперь работают вместе.  
И после этого Фил Коулсон возьмет первый за тридцать два года работы в ЩИТе отгул и купит билет в Портленд. Он _заслужил_ это.)

***

Вот, как это видит Тор:

Их _очень_ много. Эти роботы, может, и не такие большие, как те, с которыми они сражаются обычно, но они _быстрые_ , и, хотя Тор вполне уверен, что его молнии причинят немалый урон, молнии, как вы понимаете, должны сначала _попасть_.  
Роботы больше похожи на то, что его друзья в Мидгарде называют «машинами», только меньше. Они почти не издают звуков при поворотах, ускользают от всех атак и запускают мелкие взрывающиеся снаряды, безопасные в небольших количествах, но потенциально опасные при таком уровне. Даже Халк начинает уставать, а это всегда плохой знак.  
С попаданиями в этих роботов проваливаются все. Все, кроме Железного Человека и Соколиного Глаза.  
И, если задуматься, это не особенно странно. Соколиный Глаз всегда оправдывает свое кодовое имя и репутацию и никогда не промахивается, а Железному Человеку помогает эта электронная штука, которую они называют «компьютером» и «ДЖАРВИСом» (которая, как уверил его Тони, не является запертым внутри костюма и/или в стенах Башни Старка человеком).  
Через несколько минут все начинают понимать, что лучше предоставить действовать этим двоим. Первой это говорит Наташа («Сокол, пожалуй, этот раунд я пропущу»), а за ней Стив («Всем, кроме Железного Человека и Соколиного Глаза, отступить»), и вот они наблюдают за сценой битвы с приличного расстояния, просто на случай, если понадобится помощь.  
\- Вы справитесь, Соколиный Глаз, Железный Человек? – спрашивает Стив по коммуникатору.  
И хотя они стоят далеко, Тор практически _видит_ усмешку Тони, когда тот говорит:  
\- «О, вы, маловерные».  
И Тор не может отвести глаз от того, что происходит дальше.  
Тони низко опускается, и Клинт рукой, держащей лук, обхватывает его левую ногу, лицом в другую сторону. Лучник немного дергает, проверяя хватку, а потом поднимает взгляд на Тони.  
\- Готов?  
\- Тебя жду, - отвечает Клинт, и без дальнейших предупреждений Железный Человек взлетает, унося с собой лучника.  
После этого звуки начинают оглушать. Тони стреляет из всего, что встроено в костюм, а Клинт, наконец, находясь на нужном расстоянии, использует взрывающиеся стрелы. Один за другим роботы вокруг них загораются, Тони медленно поворачивается, чтобы убедиться, что никого не пропустил, а Клинт прикрывает его со спины, стараясь покрыть все слепые зоны Железного Человека. Кажется, что все это тянется целую вечность, но потом выстрелы становятся одиночными, а затем все затихает.  
Явно очень довольный Тони смеется и второй ногой придерживает Клинта за поясницу. Тот смотрит вверх, с таким же самодовольным выражением на лице, и Тони смеется еще громче, не отпускает и не опускается вниз.  
И Тор никогда не видел более славных воинов, остающихся посреди поля битвы, освещенных закатным солнцем, и на их лицах победа, и Тони все еще не отпускает Клинта, и они смотрят друг на друга, и Клинт тоже не расцепляет рук.

***

Вот, как это видит Стив Роджерс:

Он очень заботится о Тони.  
Не поймите неправильно, конечно, он заботится обо всех Мстителях, но если быть честным, о Тони он заботится немного сильнее. Он даже может пойти дальше и сказать, что он заботится о Тони так же сильно, как (заботи ** _лся_** , пора уже перестать думать о них в настоящем времени) о Пегги и Баки, и это на удивление мало связано с тем, что Тони сын Говарда.  
Хотя, зная Тони, это вряд ли взаимно.  
Поэтому Стив изо всех сил пытается себя не выдать, и когда попытка проваливается (для начала, он слишком легко краснеет), пытается сделать так, чтобы это хотя бы не было так очевидно. А если кто и понимает, что он намеренно на каждой миссии ставит Тони на самые безопасные позиции и всегда убеждается, что тот не окажется слишком близко к полю боя, за исключением случаев, когда это действительно, _действительно_ необходимо, то не осмеливается на это указывать.  
Тони не слишком проницателен, когда дело касается отношений между людьми, но и не совсем бездарен.  
Он догадывается во время импровизированного спарринга в тренировочном зале. Навыки ближнего боя у него все еще в лучшем случае любительские, и Стив бьет в полсилы.  
\- Роджерс… Стив, - говорит Тони между выдохами, проводя довольно слабый выпад, который Стив легко отклоняет.  
В этот момент Тони раскрывается, и Стив может ударить, но не делает этого. Вместо этого он спрашивает:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты… - неправильный замах, - …сдерживаешь… - еще один слабый выпад, - …удары?  
От этого вопроса Стив застывает, и Тони останавливается и широко раскрывает глаза.  
Стив не… _не может_ встретиться с Тони взглядом, поэтому смотрит на реактор, просвечивающий через белую майку, и на тяжело вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь – выносливость Тони оставляет желать лучшего – а потом бормочет:  
\- Я…  
\- Я так и знал, - Тони стискивает зубы и выглядит откровенно оскорбленным. – Я знал, что ты не серьезно. Почему? Нет, подожди, не отвечай, это риторический вопрос – конечно же, Великий Капитан Америка не должен тратить свои силы на какого-то слабого человека…  
\- Нет! – немедленно отвечает Стив. – Нет, я… Я совсем не думаю, что ты слабый. Я просто…  
«Я просто не хочу тебе навредить», - не говорит он, но эти слова повисают в воздухе.  
Тони невесело усмехается:  
\- Каким же я был дураком, - выдыхает он. – Стоило догадаться, еще когда ты оставил меня дежурить у того… того памятника? Который выглядел как цыпленок, у которого запор, черт бы побрал это искусство, штука совершенно уродливая… Как бы то ни было. Охранять страдающего запором каменного цыпленка вместо того, чтобы сражаться со злобными пришельцами с дюжиной ядовитых рогов? Это… это твой способ меня защищать, Роджерс?  
Стив не знает, что сказать. Он пытается сформулировать несколько нелепых оправданий, но прежде, чем выдает хотя бы одно из них, лицо Тони просто _закрываетcя_ , и лишенным каких бы то ни было эмоций голосом он выплевывает:  
\- Ладно, знаешь что? Пошел ты, Роджерс. Не смей меня жалеть…  
Оказывается, когда цель не двигается, у Тони отлично получается хук левой.  
(Стив на самом деле вырубается. Правда, скорее от удивления, чем от чего бы то ни было еще, но все-таки вырубается).  
Придя в себя, он обнаруживает, что лежит на одном из огромных диванов в общей комнате, на уже начавшем заплывать глазу находится мешочек со льдом, а на соседнем диване сидит Наташа.  
Стиву требуется несколько секунд на правильную формулировку вопроса, чтобы он не показался оскорбительным. Наконец, он выдает:  
\- Почему ты… здесь?  
\- Клинт мне все рассказал, - говорит она так, как будто это все объясняет.  
Хотя тут явно есть какой-то логический пробел.  
\- А откуда Клинт…  
\- Идем, - Наташа встает и указывает в сторону лифта. – Я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Несмотря на свое замешательство, Стив пока придерживает вопросы и молча идет за ней. Лифт опускается до самого подвала, где находится тренировочный зал, и уже отсюда слышны звуки спарринга.  
Когда они подходят ближе, Стив видит, что это Клинт и Тони, и от увиденного что-то внутри обрывается. Тони – как бы подобрать слово помягче? – _избивают_. Совершенно очевидно, что Клинт, который учился драться на улицах, а потом прошел подготовку в ЩИТе, имеет огромное преимущество в ближнем бою, и он, в отличие от Стива, совсем не сдерживается. Лучник бьет руками и ногами с потрясающей ловкостью, и все, что Тони может делать, это пытаться уклониться, и даже _это_ у него не всегда получается.  
Стиву кажется, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы использовать термин «его сделали».  
Клинт демонстрирует впечатляющий апперкот, и Тони, наконец, падает, раскидывает пострадавшие конечности и вытягивается на мате. В первый момент Стиву хочется подойти к ним, но он останавливается, когда – к его большому удивлению – Клинт подходит и ложится рядом, ногами в другую сторону, их головы почти касаются друг друга.  
На несколько секунд повисает тишина, а потом Клинт смеется и сообщает:  
\- Старк, ты отстойно дерешься.  
Тони легко, почти _нежно_ пихает голову Клинта своей, и тоже смеется:  
\- Заткнись. Я могу сделать робота, который одним ударом отправит тебя в страну забвения.  
\- _Ты_ все равно отстойно дерешься, - повторяет Клинт, и Тони снова пихает его головой.  
\- А в чем твоя задача, не напомнишь? Ах да, сделать так, чтобы я не был таким отстойным, так что, с этой точной зрения, ты тоже отстойный.  
Клинт издает неопределенный звук:  
\- Завтра, в это же время?  
Тони поворачивает голову в другую сторону, видимо, скрывая от Клинта улыбку. Но Стив ее прекрасно видит. А в глазах Старка пляшет смех, когда он отвечает:  
\- Да, конечно.  
И Стив понимает.  
Несмотря на очевидное различие навыков, Клинт всегда принимает Тони как равного, никогда не сдерживает удары, никогда не смотрит сверху вниз. И Тони ценит это больше, чем Стив думал, потому что у Тони может быть тысяча-и-один недостаток, но _слабость_ не один из них, _никогда_ не был. Клинт заметил это, скорее всего, невольно, потому что именно Клинту достается больше всех, поскольку он единственный человек, окруженный супер-солдатами, богом и мутантами, и он может узнать это выражение в глазах Тони быстрее, чем кто-либо другой.  
Именно в этот момент Наташа предлагает Стиву какое-то секретное средство для его заплывшего глаза, и когда они уходят, в зале все еще звучат голоса Тони и Клинта, и их смех, отражающийся эхом и звенящий в воздухе.

***

Вот, как это видит Наташа Романов:

Все друзья Клинта так или иначе становятся ее друзьями, как и ее – его. Наташа знает Тони Старка давным-давно, он был просто объектом, целью, временным работодателем, а потом членом команды, но _после_ всего этого Наташа стала его другом.  
Понимание застигает ее, когда она крутит в руках бокал с водкой, а Тони и Клинт спорят о том, кто из них лучший пикапер. Она ловит себя на том, что улыбается не только над убогими подходами Клинта (например: «Я, может, и лучший в мире снайпер, но ты поразила меня прямо в сердце», и, Бог знает, почему она вообще с ним когда-то встречалась), но и над уверенностью Тони в том, что «Привет, я Тони Старк» - лучший на свете способ кого-то склеить.  
Не торопясь незамедлительно реагировать, она просто обдумывает новое открытие, наблюдая за этой парочкой, хихикающей друг над другом как какие-то пятилетки. «Друзья с Тони Старком, хм», - она пробует эту идею и решает, что _могло бы быть и хуже_.  
Хотя, Коулсон, конечно, в ней разочаруется.  
Вечер продолжается, и Клинт с Тони – что неудивительно – устраивают соревнование, кто соберет больше телефонных номеров. И когда переваливает за полночь, у Тони семь (пять девушек, два парня), а у Клинта только шесть (все девушки).  
Но самодовольство на лице Тони мгновенно исчезает, когда к Клинту подходит парень и предлагает его угостить.  
\- Альфред, - говорит он, протягивая руку.  
Клинт пожимает ее и представляется:  
\- Бартон, Клинт Бартон, - он ждет несколько секунд, пока на лице собеседника не появится узнавание, но этого не происходит, поэтому Клинт повторяет. – Клинт Бартон. О, Боже, вы правда никогда обо мне не слышали?  
\- Невозможно, чтобы тебя знали все, чувак, - к ним неожиданно подходит Тони и почти собственнически кладет руку Клинту на плечо.  
\- Простите, друзья постоянно говорят, что я живу в полной изоляции, - парень – Альфред – пожимает плечами и слегка краснеет, и да, окей, Наташа готова признать, что он довольно милый. Но настоящее шоу начинается, когда Альфред поворачивается к Тони и говорит Три-Слова-Которые-Тони-Не-Слышал-Никогда-В-Жизни: - А кто вы?..  
Клинт кашляет в кулак, безнадежно пытаясь скрыть смех. Тони же издает звук, похожий на хрип задыхающейся кошки, и выглядит так, будто в него воткнули нож, а потом еще и провернули. _Несколько раз._  
\- Тони Старк! – в негодовании почти кричит он. – Вы что, не знаете про Старк Индастрис, про Железного Человека? Да вы шутите, вы никогда раньше обо мне не слышали?  
\- Невозможно, чтобы тебя знали все, чувак, - ухмыляется Клинт, похлопывая Тони по плечу. – А теперь, если позволишь, я бы хотел пообщаться с Альфредом.  
Он бы в этом не признался, но когда Тони топает к Наташе, выглядит он как ребенок, у которого отобрали игрушку.  
\- Невежественный… необразованный… ублюдок, - жалуется он, опрокидывая в себя содержимое стакана и заказывая еще один.  
Остаток ночи проходит за тем, что Клинт разговаривает с Альфредом, а Тони исподтишка на них поглядывает. Он мог бы скрывать это получше, но Тони никогда и не претендовал на то, чтобы считаться хорошим шпионом, и когда Клинт искренне смеется, а рука Альфреда опускается на его колено, Старк выглядит заметно задетым.  
Наташа похлопывает его по руке.  
Тони подпрыгивает, и не стоит его в этом винить. Они, может, и друзья, но она все равно способна убить его зубочисткой.  
\- Когда собираешься начать действовать? – спрашивает она, потому что не любит долго ходить вокруг да около.  
А вот Тони как раз мастер по тому, чтобы ходить исключительно вокруг да около. Тони может доходиться вокруг до того, что заблудится. Поэтому ее совсем не удивляет, что он поднимает брови и спрашивает:  
\- Начинать действовать?  
Она вздыхает.  
\- Как знаешь, - она делает глоток. – Но запомни, если ты ему навредишь, я тебя убью.  
Тони открывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Потом закрывает его, быстро смотрит в сторону Клинта, и его взгляд становится мягче.  
\- Я скорее умру.  
Наташа прижимает бокал к губам, обдумывая ответ. Она думает о Тони, Тони и мириадах его недостатков, Тони и его самооценке, такой же низкой, как и у Клинта, и говорит:  
\- Не навреди и себе тоже.  
Тот слегка улыбается.  
\- Не, - говорит он после долгой паузы. – Он мне не позволит.  
Наташа делает еще один глоток. Она просто думает, что «да, определенно прошел тест на дружбу», и когда Наташа Романов заключает, что Тони Старк прошел тест на дружбу, да – ей нужно еще выпить. И еще.  
Но ради Клинта она готова и не на такое.

***

Вот, как это видит Брюс Бэннер:

Тони говорит о самоубийстве, а потом перестает.  
Конечно, учитывая, что это Тони Старк, он никогда на самом деле, как вы понимаете, не _говорит_ о самоубийстве, потому что Тони Старк – человек, завернутый в кучу слоев ехидных комментариев и буффонады, надеющийся, что люди будут слишком отвлечены этим спектаклем, чтобы увидеть, какой он на самом деле.  
Брюс Бэннер неплохо умеет смотреть сквозь эти представления.  
Тони иногда шутит об этом.  
«Видишь, я же говорил, что справлюсь, посмотрим, скажет ли теперь кто-нибудь еще, что я бесполезен», - шутит он, но опасная искра в глазах его выдает.  
Иногда он говорит об этом мимоходом.  
«Может, без меня будет лучше», - говорит он прямо между: «Кто снова переставил мою любимую кружку?» и «Предай, пожалуйста, кофе».  
Суть в том, что Брюс _понимает_. Он понимает, каково это: чувствовать, что, возможно, ты приносишь больше вреда, чем пользы, что без тебя мир был бы лучше. Но, с другой стороны, он _не понимает_ , потому что чувство вины Брюса – результат самоанализа, а самооценка (или, скорее, ее недостаток) Тони – то, что воспитал в нем его отец.  
Одно дело думать, что ты бесполезен, и совсем другое, когда это демонстрирует тебе кто-то близкий.  
Так что Брюс молчит, не обращая внимания на комментарии Тони, и продолжает приглядывать за ним, просто на всякий случай.  
Все меняется так постепенно, что Бэннер даже не замечает этого.  
И осознание обрушивается на него однажды вечером, когда Тони извиняется и говорит, что пойдет спать. И в голове Брюса почти случается короткое замыкание, потому что «Тони Старк что, сейчас просто взял и пошел спать по доброй воле?»   
\- Кто ты? – наконец добродушно спрашивает он.  
Тони смеется.  
\- Просто… Клинт сказал, что я б **о** льшую часть времени похож на зомби. И что мне надо больше спать, и… ну. Вот.  
Не каждый день можно увидеть, как у Тони Старка кончаются слова.  
Но более интересная переменная здесь, конечно, Клинт Бартон. И теперь, когда Брюс об этом задумывается, он понимает, что в последнее время Тони постоянно говорит про Клинта, про их разговоры и планы, про то, как Клинт учит Тони навыкам выживания, и как Тони нужно сделать специальные стрелы и амуницию для Клинта…  
Ох. Можно было понять раньше.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, возвращаясь к пробиркам. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дружище, - и Тони выходит из лаборатории.  
Тони говорит про самоубийство, а потом перестает. Перестает, потому что в кои-то веки кто-то _по-настоящему_ понял его. Не Стив, который видит Говарда Старка в совершенно ином свете, не Брюс, который может только догадываться о том, что Тони чувствует. А Клинт, который натерпелся от своего отца того же, что и Тони от своего.  
Тони говорит про самоубийство, а потом перестает. Перестает, потому что Клинт дает ему цель в жизни, причину оставаться живым, что-то еще, помимо простого инстинкта самосохранения.  
Тони говорит про самоубийство, а потом перестает.  
Тони не говорит о Клинте Бартоне, а потом начинает.

***

В конечном счете, вот, как это видят все Мстители:

Наступает вечер пятницы, а вместе с ним неофициальный Вечер Кино, к которому, как в какой-то момент само собой получилось, Клинт готовит ужин. Потому что однажды они выяснили, что Клинт готовит _потрясающую_ лазанью, а потом оказалось, что Клинт готовит потрясающее _что угодно_.  
Поэтому когда Тони входит в общую комнату, Клинт как раз подбрасывает лимон, следит за его полетом, а потом ловит и вонзает в него нож.  
Тони улыбается, подходит и окликает:  
\- Эй, Клинт, только попробуй забыть про…  
\- Дополнительный чили, да-да, - не поднимая головы, отвечает Клинт. – Я все еще помню тот случай, когда…  
\- Это было пять месяцев назад! Между прочим, тогда все было не так плохо, я же знаю, что мы тебя держим не просто так, ну, не считая разве что…  
\- Может, хватит уже мне _это_ припоминать? И, кстати, ты читал…  
\- Последнюю версию? Да, вообще не ожидал такого, я думал, что…  
\- А я тебе говорил! И, Боже, я…  
\- Эй, все нормально, этого не ожидал никто, и ты ни в чем не виноват, ясно? И я говорю это не просто, чтобы тебя успокоить, я не твой психоаналитик. Совершенно объективно понятно, что…  
Тони замолкает, осознав, что комната погрузилась в тишину, и все смотрят на них, открыв рты. (Ну, кроме Наташи, конечно, но она сидит с высоко поднятой бровью, что является ее аналогом раскрытому от изумления рту). Тони быстро смотрит на Клинта, который выглядит так же непонимающе, как и он сам, и снова переводит взгляд на шокированных коллег.  
А потом Тор вдруг начинает смеяться. Стив и Брюс фыркают, и прежде, чем они успевают что-то понять, уже все начинают хохотать, к ним даже присоединяется Наташа. Тони и Клинт озадаченно смотрят на команду, но в этот момент все остальные просто _понимают_. И если Тони и Клинту нужно немного больше времени, все нормально. Можно подождать.

***

И вот, как это видят все остальные:

Вопреки всеобщему мнению, ЩИТ все-таки отмечает основные праздники.  
Поэтому четвертого июля, естественно, организуется вечеринка, включающая в себя банкетный зал и шведский стол. И, несмотря на то, что приглашены все Мстители, и что каждый из присутствующих знает как минимум пять способов убить человека карандашом, все выглядит как обычный корпоратив. Некоторые из новичков этим явно удивлены.  
Тем не менее, настоящий сюрприз происходит только под конец вечера. Брюс очень старается объяснить суть независимости и четвертого июля озадаченному Тору, как и то, почему Англия больше не воюет с Америкой, хотя тот на самом деле не особо интересуется истинными причинами вечеринки. Наташа занята беззаботным спором с Марией Хилл и Филом Коулсоном о том, чем проще убить человека – мукой или занавеской (не спрашивайте). А Клинт как раз дразнит Стива, уже в который раз за вечер поздравляя того с днем рождения. И в этот момент Тони просто подходит к нему и целует.  
Зал погружается в тишину, пока все пытаются осознать, что происходит, а потом взрывается аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами. Стив густо краснеет, но Клинт и Тони слишком заняты, чтобы обращать на что-либо внимание.  
Артур Джонс никогда в жизни не был так счастлив. С тех пор, как год назад он стал агентом ЩИТа, его отношения с девушкой стали сложнее, а зарплата оперативника оказалась не такой высокой, как он ожидал. Он хотел сделать ей предложение, но ее родители не одобрили бы этого, пока он не обзавелся бы собственной квартирой.  
Но теперь, со всеми выигранными деньгами, он сможет позволить себе купить квартиру, и даже еще останется на обручальное кольцо. И все благодаря его безумному предположению, что Тони Старк в результате будет именно с Клинтом Бартоном. Фактически, теперь он их должник.  
И он знает, что не должен ненавидеть Тони Старка за то, что тот поймал его на игре в Галагу в первый рабочий день.

***

Вот, как это видит Тони Старк:

То, что между ними происходит – легко, естественно. Немного слишком просто, немного слишком нереально. Когда они могут защищать друг друга во время боя, вместо того, чтобы смотреть, как другой умирает. Когда Клинт перестает быть таким безрассудным ради Тони. Когда Тони делает какую-нибудь глупость, а Клинт _понимает_ , а не _терпит_. Это немного слишком идеально, немного слишком легко.  
Тони вполне устраивает «легко». Тони практически _изобрел_ его. А что до «идеально» - до него пока просто руки не дошли.

***

(Вот, как это видит Клинт Бартон:

Тони.  
И Тони это все, что ему нужно видеть, потому что Тони – это все, что ему нужно. Тони, который смотрит на него, как на равного, который смотрит на него, как будто он чего-то стоит, который заставляет его _поверит_ ь, что он чего-то стоит. Поэтому да, все, что он видит, это Тони, и этого достаточно.  
В конце концов, ему же надо знать, что он величайший стрелок в мире.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание автора** : ХА, а я говорила, что буду засовывать Парня-играющего-в-Галагу в каждый фик. В моем личном каноне у него есть девушка, которой он хочет сделать предложение, но которая слишком финансово независима по сравнению с ним, и он хочет вносить такой же вклад в семейный бюджет, но в первый рабочий день Тони Старк поймал его за игрой в Галагу, поэтому ему понизили зарплату. (Долгоиграющий канон, у него есть отдельное место в моем сердце.)  
> Прикол над Коулсоном взят из [видео](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYsq4fqbMG8), и да, в реальности это на самом деле дико смешно.  
> Еще я поняла, что если бы Клинт хватался за ногу Тони, ему бы подожгло спину репульсором, но это было после того, как я это написала, так что – да ладно, сцена-то классная, поэтому давайте временно отключим скептицизм? Да? Отлично.  
> Часть, где у Тони с Клинтом разговор-которого-никто-не-понимает, навеяна сериалом «Как я встретил вашу маму». Это то, что делают Маршал и Лили в качестве идеальной пары.  
> Название – из произвольной песни, которую я нашла в интернете, «Long, Long Ago» (кажется) _/На самом деле, «Long, Long Time» - прим.пер./_. Песня, по-моему, не слишком хорошая, не ищите ее, но, Боже, эти строчки!


End file.
